nepfandomcom-20200214-history
The Scarecrow
At night, in the storm, an old man named Gennaro Marx is attacked by Gerald Crane hooded and grimed with devil horns. Elsewhere, in an unknown location, Fish Mooney wakes up from many prisoners left to themselves. Two thugs are about to rape her but she manages to intimidate. In a street of City in search of a taxi, James Gordon accompanies Leslie Thompkins. She will find him the next day she was hired at DPCG as a medical examiner. In the morning, Harvey Bullock is joined by James Gordon. He notes that he has slept little. Then they plunged into the current case, the murder of Gennaro Marx, a high school English teacher of 53 years. He also lack the adrenal glands. In its home, Gerald Crane develops a serum from cortisol. He injected through a syringe and sees his wife Karen Crane burning down the stairs leading upstairs. In Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne finishes his backpack for hiking ritual. Alfred Pennyworth wish her well. The child wishes to attend the sunrise as before with his father. In Fish Mooney's, Oswald Cobblepot seeks protection in Carmine Falcone against Sal Maroni. Then Don decorations gives advice before handing it profitable club in the care of Penguin. In exchange for his work, he publicly put under his protection. In police headquarters, presents Gordon Leslie Thompkins to Captain Sarah Essen and Bullock. Then, by examining the documents of the University of Gotham, Bullock discovers a photograph of Gerald Crane, a professor of biology. In prison, Fish Mooney first met Kelly who explains the rules of the site. Mace is the boss and eat first. In the forest, Bruce gets a stone. At the institution where teaching Crane, Judith Barthel says Gerald Crane gave up his post three weeks here. She says it is very protective of her son and has lost his wife in a car accident 6 or 7 years ago. Then, before the issues of the two inspectors, it reveals that Crane has done a paper about fear and phobias as the default human evolution, like what all crime is caused by fear and his theories about the glands . In DPCG Edward Nygma peeler thesis Crane and discovers he sought to vaccinate fear from a condensed source of hormone responsible for her. Crane hunting phobic. In his house, Crane injects a new dose and still see his wife on fire down the interior stairs, when her son Jonathan Crane joins. Gerald Crane is happy, the protocol worked and it scared heal his son too. In the garden of his Villa, Carmine Falcone receives Sal Maroni. In Fish Mooney's, Cobblepot prepares everything for the opening night. Gabe will send invitations but Oswald is keen to deliver a personally. He renamed the club: Oswald's. In prison, Mooney approaches Mace. He is the leader because it holds the single blade of location. It proposes to conclude a deal. In DPCG, Cobblepot entered. Nygma offered him an enigma but the Penguin pushes. Then he handed the invitation to Gordon. But he refuses and does not want to hear about it. In the House of Crane, Gerald inoculated serum Jonathan. This is a first injection and consultancy father's son not to fight. In the forest, Bruce reached a place a place where a cairn bears his initials next to another with the initials of his father. It sa new stone to his then rage, destroyed two piles of stone. Then, trying to leave the site, he slips on a slope. Upon awakening, he finds a significant injury to his right ankle and tries clumsily up the slope. In DPCG, James Leslie crosses kisses. He does not appreciate too appear in public to work. In the villa Falcone, Carmine and Salvatore continue their ride. Salvatore asked his rival to give up his hunt for Cobblepot. In exchange, he offered him the J. Turnball, a prisoner of his home. In DPCG, Bullock wants to ask for help but Gordon refuses to Cobblepot. They then dig up and look for clues on the death of Karen Crane. She actually died in a house fire, fire broke out while she was upstairs. Gerald and Jonathan, who was 8 years old, were located on the ground floor. The two inspectors then understand where does the fear of failure Crane. In the house of the Crane, Gerald no longer fears the visit of his wife in flames. His son ran into the garden and caught him near a scarecrow along the ground. He tries to convince him to continue his therapy. At nightfall, at Wayne Manor, Alfred worries. In the forest, Bruce makes a splint for her ankle and continued its upward slope. In prison, Mooney found Mace to seduce but steals his blade and slice his throat. She then takes control of the prison. Bullock and Gordon arrive home in Crane and inspects it. Gerald does not have time to finish the protocol and causes his son outside, near the scarecrow at the end of the property, where it injects a maximum dose to Jonathan. The teenager screams, writhing in pain. The two inspectors involved and must shoot Gerald armed, tough since he fears nothing. In the forest, Bruce finally reaches the top of the slope. There he found Alfred the fire. It is there for a good hour and waited. Bruce wants to go but the marjordome advised to wait for the sunrise. The club Oswald's, a punk group animates the evening when Cobblepot visited by Maroni. Don tries to scare her and threatens to kill him as soon as his agreement with Falcone will lapse in clear from his death. In the forest, Alfred Bruce wakes up to witness the magnificent sunrise. In DPCG, James recounts the events to Leslie. Jonathan Crane stabilized at the hospital. Then she invites him to the circus. Then he tries to convince her not to be demonstrative to work and she plays with her that she will be discreet saying. In prison, assisted by Kelly Mooney begins to address the crowd when she interrupted: a prisoner is brought by jailers but it has taken away his eyes. At the hospital, a doctor describes the case of Jonathan Crane. The boy received a massive dose of condensed hormones cortisol, adrenaline and another unidentified compound. The mixture almost killed him, but he will live. However, when a scanner, they noticed that although the hormone disappeared, the effects remained. For an indefinite period, Jonathan is immersed in a nameless terror. It is plagued by horrific visions where a fire scarecrow torments.